


Octoling rendezvous

by Kia619



Category: Splatoon
Genre: All OC - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kinda, Multi, Porn With Plot, There's an entire chapter of setup, Vaginal Sex, Videogames, all holes used at once, all octolings, girl is the forward one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia619/pseuds/Kia619
Summary: Holly just got done playing ranked, and the people she was teamed with for her last match have caught her eye for more reasons than just their skills on the battlefield.In all honesty this entire fic came to be because I was playing Splat Zones earlier and was the only Octoling Girl on my team while the rest were all Octoling boys and I thought it would be a funny idea for a smutfic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Rank up!

Holly could hardly believe her luck, she’d been fighting to get to S+1 for what felt like months, every time she got close her rank meter would break and she’d be right back to square one. But today it finally happened! With three cracks in her rank meter and one win from ranking up, she and her team pulled out a win, and she finally made it to S+1! She knew that ranked often meant joining up with people you’ve never met and trying to form a team, it was their way of both keeping the playing field fair, and allowing for new friendships to blossom. Holly’s team however, was a bit unlike what she had expected. She had been on all-Octoling teams before, it felt almost familiar to when it was her and her squadmates back in the domes, but she had never been teamed with three other Octoling  _ boys _ before.

Come to think of it, she didn’t actually know that many boys. Sure she’d had that one boyfriend but they didn’t click very well. Things ended on good terms and they still talk and are good friends, they just don’t do any couple related things anymore, which Holly was okay with. But there was something that made Holly very happy about being teamed with these three Octoling boys, and it wasn’t just because they’d pulled out a win. She could see them eyeing her up before the match started and after it ended. She wondered if she should be as forward as she is considering being… oh what the hell, modes just changed anyways, and she’s got some extra space back home… what’s a few extra bodies?

“Hey! I’m Holly! I was on your team during that last match!” Holly beams to the Three Octoling boys who seem to actually know each other, as they’re all grabbing drinks from Crusty Sean’s food truck together. She’s trying not to seem weird but she also knows exactly what she plans to propose to them so it’s hard not to start blushing right away.

“Oh yeah I remember! Your booyah bombs honestly saved our skins, you did a great job holding the splat zone!” One of the boys smiles and goes over to shake her hand, which she graciously accepts. “My name is Jake, these two are Andrew and Rex.”

“Yo!” Andrew waves, happy to meet another Octoling on the surface.

“Hey there!” Rex smiles and waves as well. It seems they’re all quite friendly and like they’re good friends with each other.

“Nice to meet all of you!” Holly smiles again, shaking all of their hands before remembering why it is she even came after them in the first place. Sure she wants more friends but there’s absolutely more to this specific meeting than just that.

“So pardon me if this sounds rude but… why did you come after us? I mean I don’t remember us being squadmates in the domes and… most Octogirls kinda avoid the boys.” Jake says, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. The boys in the domes were often… not the best. To be fair they were hypnotized, but lets just say new Octolings don’t just appear out of thin air.

“Oh! Well… to be honest I was hoping to make some more friends!” Holly giggles softly, which causes every boy there to blush,  _ oh no she’s cute _ they all thought as they glanced between each other. “Well… that and one other thing…”

“Oh? What other thing? You wanna get fucked by all of us at once?” Andrew snickers before getting thwapped upside the head by Rex. “Ow! Oh come on I was kidding!”

“You dunce! You’ll scare her off!” Rex rolls his eyes and brushes his tentacle out of his face before turning to face Holly again. “Forgive him, he doesn’t think before spewing words out of his mouth.”

Holly considers her options for a moment, she’s not backing down now, she’s in too deep for that, but she wonders if there’s a more subtle way to get them to her apartment or if she should be super up front about it… she opts for subtle.

“Oh it’s fine! You should see the way some of my female friends talk around inklings they think are cute, they can’t shut up!” Holly giggles again, taking note of how it seems to have somehow made every single one of them give her their full attention. “But I was wondering actually… I’ve been wanting to play some video games with friends for a while but my friends are always busy, and I was wondering if you all wanted to come over to my place? I promise it’s not too big of a mess.”

The entire group of Octoling boys are now stuck trying to process what just happened. A girl, just invited them, to her place. Now maybe it was just for video games and idle chatter but still! They knew this was a rare and unique opportunity and after exchanging a quick glance with each other, they quickly agreed.

“We’d love to!” Jake said for the group as they nodded in agreement, they were all blushing already and Holly found it cute, though she knew she likely had her own blush as well. She smiled wide and got a little excited.   
  
“Oh wonderful! Follow me, it’s not far!” Holly gestured for them to follow her and naturally they all did without a second thought. Holly made sure to sway her hips just a  _ little _ more seductively than a normal walk, and she could feel their eyes staring down at her rear end as she brought them to her apartment. She giggled to herself as she realized this was likely going to be far easier than she had expected. “Okay here we are!”   
  
Holly puts her key into the outside door and it swings open, Rex grabs it and holds it so everyone can enter, and everyone makes sure to thank him for doing so as they walk in. After a short elevator ride to the 7th floor, Holly leads them to her suite, 707. She blushes hard as she approaches her door with three boys behind her, she knows she has their full attention and she feels her hearts racing at the thought of what might happen next.

“Alright, come on in! I’ve got cola in the fridge and chips in the cupboard if you want some.” Holly smiles as they walk in and kick off their shoes, leaving them by the door. Holly closes and locks the door once everyone is inside. Andrew has already raided the fridge and cracked open a can of cola, while the others went right for the livingroom where Holly keeps her TV and game consoles. “Okay so there’s… three games I’ve been wanting to play with people, which should we do first?”

She holds up three wildly different games. One looks like it’s a standard violent video game with an edgy protagonist who could probably swallow a splat bomb and not explode into ink from it. Holly may or may not have looked up questionable images of him on the internet, but that’s not something for right now. The next one looked like it was a racing game, multiple different character options including the main character from the previous game, interesting tie in. And finally there was a battle arena with… all the same characters from the racing game. Who makes these things?

“Oh man I’ve been meaning to play those games too!” Rex says as he looks them over, contemplating the options before him. “Hey why not just… pick one at random and we all play that one for a bit?”

Everyone seems to agree with this strategy. They lay the three games out on the table and blindfold one person, they then have to pick one game to play by simply pushing it forwards. They’re all shuffled between people so no one knows which game is where. The game with the most selections will win. This plan only works because there’s four of them, as if every game got one vote, the fourth would be the tie breaker. If there was a 2 way tie, they agreed that there’d be a second round with just the two games in play.

Naturally, the least likely scenario of each game getting one vote was the scenario they found themselves in, and the last person to cast their vote was Holly. Holly sat on the couch and Jake tied the blindfold around her head. Holly giggled softly as she was blindfolded and she took a moment to make a quick comment before making her game selection.

“Three boys alone with a blindfolded girl, you don’t have any ulterior motives do you?” She giggles before reaching towards the coffee table to make her selection. The boys all blush and shuffle at her comments, and they try to hide the bulge that grows in their pants from the thought of her with that blindfold on and… maybe nothing else. But she makes the selection and a game is chosen for them to play, and they quickly cast aside those lewd thoughts.

Holly got quite familiar with what kind of people the boys were by playing the various different games with them. She could tell that they were genuinely good people but that they could be pushed to rage with enough bullshit. Of course, she was trying to get them a little upset because she knows that once she gets to… the other part of the night, it might give them some extra oomph, and maybe she might wake up with some bite marks on her skin.

“Oh damn it’s getting dark already!” Jake says as he looks out the window, realizing that the city lights have come on. He looks over to Holly who seems quite happy to be spending time with them and he doesn’t really want it to end, and he can tell none of his friends want it to either. “Hey Holly… I know this might seem a bit fast cuz we only met today but… could we crash here? We’re all still having fun and I’d hate to cut it short if we don’t have to.”   
  
“Oh by all means! But yeah it is getting kinda late, I’m gonna go change real quick...” Holly beams, smiling and blushing slightly as she sets her controller down and stands. She gives everyone in the room a smile before dissappearing down the hall to her bedroom so she can get changed. Not that they’re going to anticipate what she’ll come out of that room wearing.

“Okay, I have to say it… she’s super cute.” Andrew says quietly to his friends, breathing a sigh of relief as they all nod in agreement.

“Oh yeah, and I swear she was swaying her hips at us on the way here! I was just mesmerized by it!” Rex adds, prompting Andrew to nod furiously as well. They all think back to that moment and find themselves blushing quite hard, glancing between each other again.

“But her comment when I put the blindfold on her… Damn it’s like she’s  _ trying _ to turn us on!” Jake finishes, his friends again showing their agreement with him. They all knew that she was cute, but they also all knew that they were likely reading way too much into this. Or at least, that’s what they thought until Holly came back out of her bedroom.

Holly walked back into the living room in an outfit that can only be described as comfortably sexy. Her tentacles were down so they hung to nearly her waist both in front and behind her head, her torso was adorned in a cropped tank top, and she made sure they could see that there was nothing underneath it, and finally her legs were wrapped in a pair of shorts that only went halfway down her thigh. She leaned against the wall and smiled at them, blushing wildly as she does and making sure to enjoy their reactions.

“Hey boys, see something you like?” Holly flirts and blows them all a kiss, prompting them all to stand quickly. They’re not quite sure what to do from this moment on as Holly is now properly seducing them, and she can tell that she’s got them wrapped around her finger now. She bites her lip and smiles seductively at them, twirling her tentacle around her finger as she feels her breaths shorten and her hearts beat faster.

“Oh…” Jake says as he looks her over, blushing extremely hard as he realizes just how little she’s wearing. He imagines how she might look with perhaps even less and he feels his pants tighten around his crotch area, no doubt Holly can see how excited he’s getting, and he’s sure his friends are getting just as excited as well. “Absolutely…”

“Well then…” Holly giggles, knowing that they’re all latched on to her now and she can probably get them to do just about anything. “I was thinking… my bed is probably big enough for all of us, that way none of you have to sleep on the couch or the floor… wanna test my theory?”


	2. Holly bonds with her team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to the entire purpose of this fic wooo! Holly has fun with her teammates, and I don't mean videogames this time.

Holly wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when she found herself in her room with  _ three boys _ . But she did know that they were all giving her their full attention. It helped that she was just two clothing items away from being completely naked, though she could tell that they wanted to do more than just look, and she was more than excited to get to that part of the evening. She shuts her bedroom door once they’re all inside and she bites her lip as she looks over the boys who now occupy the space. They’re all blushing and definitely are trying to hide the fact that they’ve formed tents in their pants. She walks over to them so she’s standing in the middle of all of them, wondering if they’re going to touch her first or if she’ll be the one to touch them.

Andrew was the first to succumb to his carnal desires and found his hands caressing the exposed skin on her stomach and sides, prompting Holly to let out a soft moan which made everyone realize that yes, this was happening, and she wants it. Jake steps forward and comes close to her face, Holly finishes closing the distance for him as she locks their lips together and she feels more hands on her body. Jake gently squeezes her breasts and she can feel Andrew groping her ass as Rex seems content to caress her sides and back. She moans into the kiss she shares with Jake for a moment before breaking it and looking into his eyes and biting her lip.

“You know, it seems you are all… a little overdressed wouldn’t it?” Holly smirks, wanting to see just what her partners will all look like with their bare chests exposed. It had been quite a while since she’d been this intimate with anyone so the idea of being intimate with this many at once was driving her mind wild. She wondered if they’d be gentle lovers or if they’d ravage her body for pleasure. She wondered if they’d kiss her lips and her body or if they’d bite and scratch. She wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, but she knew she was ready for anything.

The boys all looked at each other and quickly discarded their shirts, causing Holly to droll slightly as she checked them out. But they didn’t stop there as they were quick to slide their pants off as well, leaving only their boxers on to cover themselves with. Holly knew she wanted more of them than just their hands and their lips, and she silently knelt down quickly, putting her head level with the noticeable bulges in their undergarments. They were naturally surprised at how quick she was to get to her knees, they hadn’t expected this when they’d come over to play video games. Not that they were complaining however, there was a cute Octoling girl kneeling between the three of them, this felt more like a dream.

Holly bit her lip and gently brought her hands up Andrew and Rex’s thighs, keeping her head close to Jake’s waist and pressing a kiss to his stomach as she grabs Andrew and Rex’s members through the clothing that covers them and stroking lightly. She can hear them moan and she giggles softly. She then looks up at Jake and uses her eyes to glance at his own member before looking back up into his eyes. Jake gets the hint quickly and pulls his boxers down slightly, allowing his member to pop free. Holly gasps slightly at the size, it wasn’t just long but it was thick as well. She takes a deep breath and parts her lips, pressing them against the head of his member before taking his length deep into her throat. She’d had some experience with her ex beforehand so she’s more than capable of handling his length and girth, even if he is more of both than he was.    
  
Jake moans loudly as Holly takes him inside her mouth, he hadn’t expected her to deepthroat him so he was feeling a lot more pleasure than he had expected. Andrew and Rex exchange a glance and pull off their boxers as well, letting Holly have unhindered access to their erections. Holly takes advantage of this freedom and strokes them faster than she had through their boxers. She can hear them all moaning loudly as she sucks Jake and strokes Rex and Andrew. She feels a set of hands grab the back of her head and force her to bottom out on Jake’s dick, causing her to moan and gag slightly as she’s held with her nose against Jake’s skin. She feels the hands release and she pulls off Jake to take a deep breath. She then takes a moment to look over the other two members she has access to and finds they’re all much larger than she had anticipated, which only served to make her that much more excited.

Holly moves and takes Andrew’s member in her mouth next, moving her free hand to Jake now to continue stroking him. Andrew grabs the back of her head without a second thought and she is more than willing to let him do what he sees fit with her lips wrapped around his dick. Andrew is, as Holly had expected, the most dominant of the group. He has a very  _ take what he wants _ attitude, which translates to how he is currently holding her head and thrusting himself in and out of her throat. Holly gags every few thrusts but she’s got no complaints about what he’s doing, she makes sure to continue stroking Jake and Rex’s dicks as well to ensure they don’t feel left out in the slightest. Though she does still have one more member to have in her throat, if she wants things to be fair.

After a few moments of having his way with her mouth, Andrew finally does let up, releasing his grip from Holly’s head and allowing her to fall backwards and take a breath. She coughs slightly and the maskera she had neglected to remove was running down her face slightly from the tears that formed as a result of the assault on her throat. She giggles and gives the head of Andrew’s member a quick kiss before turning her attention to Rex. Rex seemed like he was unsure if he should take the same approach that Andrew did, or if he should be more like Jake in letting her take the lead. Holly decides for him quickly however as she quickly takes his dick all the way to the base. Rex moans the loudest out of all of them, which told Holly that he was relatively inexperienced when it came to intimacy. 

Holly wastes no time showing him just how good he can feel as she bobs her head back and forth on his dick and stroking Jake and Andrew’s at the same time. They were all losing their minds in the pleasure that she was giving them as they hadn’t had this kind of intimacy in a long time and here this one girl was giving it to all three of them at once. Rex was moaning intensely and rather than grabbing her head and forcing her to take his member like Andrew had, he opts to gently caress her cheek and basically show her that he greatly appreciates what she’s doing for him. 

After making sure that they had each gotten a fair chance at her throat, Holly pops off of Rex and looks up at all of them, her face brightly painted in her blush and a little bit of her saliva leaks from her mouth. Holly glances over to her bed and thinks for a moment, she can feel herself soaking her shorts with her arousal as she opted not to wear anything underneath them, and her breasts were threatening to pop out of her cropped tank top at any moment. She thinks for a moment and after realizing that she’s now the only one wearing any clothes, she quickly tosses aside her cropped tank top and lets her breasts hang free.

“So, want to continue?” She gestures to the bed with a sly look in her eyes and all three of her partners nod quickly. She can see them staring at her breasts and she knows they’re absolutely taking in this chance to shamelessly ogle them without repercussions. She knew they’d chanced a few glances before their match started and after it ended earlier that day… and during their videogame session earlier as well. They weren’t exactly massive, but they were more than enough to catch the attention of any boys or girls that looked her way. 

What Holly hadn’t expected was for Andrew to pick her up off the ground and toss her onto the bed. He didn’t throw her hard or aggressively, but there was enough force in it to make her whimper slightly. Jake and Rex climbed onto the bed with her and Andrew stoot at the foot of it. Andrew knew what he wanted and Holly had a good idea what it was. She pulled off her shorts exposing her wetness to all of them. Rex laid on the bed and Holly got on top of him, his member sticking up between her legs as Jake got on top of her as well. Now that she’s sandwiched between the two of them, she tilts her head back and opens her mouth for Andrew who is quick to take advantage. 

Holly feels Jake press his member against her moist hole before thrusting himself deep inside of her. She moans loud as Andrew slides his member deep into her throat again, his balls pressing against her nose. Finally, Rex presses his dick against Holly’s tight backdoor. Holly relaxes as much as she can but she knows it’s going to sting, and just as she had suspected, with a firm thrust of his hips, her backdoor is stretched open to accommodate his thickness. She groans into Andrew’s dick as all three of them begin thrusting in and out of her. Andrew is by far the roughest with her, using his standing position to, for lack of a better term, fuck her face wildly. Rex on the other hand, is very gentle with his thrusts, allowing her to get used to his girth slowly and enjoy the sensation of getting her backdoor pounded. Jake seems to be somewhat of a wildcard. He presses gentle kisses to her body but his hips thrust with such force it rocks her body and her bed, and ends up making what the others are doing rougher as well. 

Andrew knows he’s not going to hold out very long at the pace and intensity he’s going at, but he also doesn’t mind this at all. He knows that he’s staying the night, if he wants a chance at any of her other holes he’s sure he’ll get the opportunity later. Right now he’s focusing on getting as much pleasure out of Holly’s throat as he can. Holly can sense that Andrew is nearing his edge because his thrusts have become less rythmic and are a lot more wild. They’re still intensely rough however, and he’s constantly bottoming his dick out in her, causing his balls to slap against her nose. Andrew moans louder and louder before suddenly all at once slamming his hips into her hard, pressing his dick as deep into her throat as he possibly can. Andrew practically screams in pleasure as he cums in her throat, his load size impressively large and Holly can tell he’d been quite pent up from just the length of time his orgams lasts for.

Andrew then pulls out of her and lets her breathe normally again, as he goes over to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. With one less person involved, Holly now turns her attention to riding Rex and Jake’s members as the thrust in and out of her holes. She’s not sure who’s going to cum first out of the two of them but she’s now rocking her hips to intensify the pleasure they’re getting from her. She absolutely loves how they moan for her and the pleasure she’s giving them, and now that her mouth is free of obstructions, she too adds to the chorus of moans. Jake leans up and kisses her neck, sucking on it gently and causing her to moan even louder. Rex from behind her manages to gently bite her shoulder, driving her mind absolutely wild.

“H-Holly… I’m getting close…” Jake moans into Holly’s ear as he starts pounding her faster, prompting her to grab onto him and kiss his neck as well. She wraps one leg around his waist, leaving her other spread open as to not block Rex off by accident, and holds Jake close, not letting him pull out.

“D-Do it Jake!” She moans into his ear in return and even gives it a soft bite, causing Jake to moan louder than ever. She feels him slam his hips into her  _ hard _ a handful of times before burying himself to the hilt in her wetness, and he moans intensely as his dick throbs and Holly feels herself being filled with his load. Holly moans in return and she knows that Rex is going to be teetering on the edge now too.

“Ah! Holly!” Rex bites Holly’s shoulder again, much harder this time as he hilts himself in her backside and she feels him filling her from behind, Jake still hasn’t pulled out so Holly is beginning to feel very full in this moment. Rex biting her shoulder and filling her backdoor was the last push Holly needed to fly past her edge as she  _ screams _ in pleasure and she cums hard as the two boys are still buried inside of her. 

Jake pulls out finally and allows Holly to get off of Rex. Holly looks down at the fruits of their labors and she can’t quite believe just how much of their seed they’d just pumped into her. These boys knew how to show a girl a good time. Holly moaned softly and looked up at them, as Andrew entered the room once again, and she bit her lip as she imagined the shenanigans they could get up to.

“Hey Holly” Andrew says to get her attention as he comes closer to her, he then holds up a familiar piece of fabric and has a sly smirk across his face as he shows it to her. “Wanna be blindfolded and see what happens?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't anticipate re-using these characters, but in my head they become a polycule after this, and they also form a league team too.


End file.
